It is generally desirable to create antenna arrangements that occupy low volumes so that they can be easily integrated within electronic devices or modules for electronic devices.
As the volume of an antenna arrangement decreases the bandwidth of the antenna arrangement at its lower resonant frequency can decrease.
It is therefore difficult to obtain a low volume antenna arrangement that has satisfactory performance.